1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is generally related to snorkels used by divers and swimmers. More particularly, this invention is concerned with snorkels that can be folded or collapsed for compactness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Divers and swimmers use the snorkel as a means to breathe while swimming face down on the water surface. The snorkel functions as a conduit between the diver's mouth and the overhead air.
Typically, the snorkel is attached to the diver's facemask strap by means of a clip or retainer. After attachment to the facemask strap, the snorkel conduit is oriented so that one-end fits into the diver's mouth, while the other end extends a short distance above the water surface.
Scuba divers use a snorkel to conserve air while swimming on the surface. When the scuba diver swims below the water surface, the snorkel is usually allowed to hang loosely from the facemask strap.
The snorkel can be an encumbrance when hanging loosely from the facemask strap; for example, the snorkel will contribute to swimming drag and can snag on seaweed or the like. As a consequence, some scuba divers remove the snorkel from the facemask strap and tuck it under the diver's weight belt or stow it in a pocket or the like on the diver's diving dress.
Stowing a snorkel is somewhat difficult underwater because the snorkel is a relatively long tube that will not fit easily into a pocket. A snorkel tucked under the diver's belt may be, and often is, accidentally lost.
A snorkel that can be quickly folded into a compact shape would be very beneficial. Such a snorkel would easily fit into a diver's pocket. Such a snorkel would also be easier to fit in a bag for transportation to and from the dive site. Furthermore, when a snorkel is offered for sale, compact packaging is very beneficial.
A folding snorkel should be both simple and easy to fold and unfold. When unfolded and being used, the snorkel should not leak at the joints. Above all, a folding snorkel should not be able to inadvertently fold while the diver is breathing through it.
In view of the foregoing factors, conditions and problems which are characteristic of the prior art, the instant invention was conceived. It is the object of the instant invention to provide a folding snorkel that can be folded and unfolded quickly and easily, that will not leak at the joints when unfolded, and that will reliably remain unfolded when the diver is using it.